wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko Buxaplenty
Yoko Buxaplenty (born July 15, 2016) is the son of Yuki Buxaplenty and Yoko Gekko. Appearacne Yoko possess the traits of his parents, his father's blond hair and his mother's face and has a red triangle on his forehead. Yoko wears a Red Shirt, long-sleeved red jacket and beige cargo pants along with red shoes. When he was young, Yoko wears a light green shirt, blue pants and the blue shinobi sandals. Family *Paul Calamitous- Great Grandfather *Ken Kono- Uncle (Deceased) *Kuon Buxaplenty- Aunt *Paul Buxaplenty- Uncle *Yuki Buxaplenty- Father *Yoko Gekko- Mother *Tomoe- Adopted Son Deck Normal Monsters Blue Eyes White Dragon (5) Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Red Eyes Black Dragon (5) Left Leg of Exodia Left Arm of Exodia Right Arm of Exodia Right Leg of Exodia Petit Moth (3) Effect Monsters Dark Armed Dragon Evil Dragon Ananta Oshaleon Reptilianne Gardna Reptilianne Gorgon Reptilianne Medusa Reptilianne Naga Reptilianne Scylla Reptilianne Vaskii Reptilianne Viper Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Yamata Dragon (3) Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (3) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Valley Sea Cordarus Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Wynn the Wind Charmer Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Red-Eyes Black Chick Toon Cyber Dragon (10) Exodia the Forbidden One Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Maiden with Eyes of Blue Palladium Oracle Mahad Meklord Emperor Granel Meklord Emperor Skiel Meklord Emperor Wisel Meklord Astro Mekanikle Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Malefic Truth Dragon Malefic Cyber End Dragon (9) The White Stone of Legend (6) Princess of Tsurugi (5) Maiden with Eyes of Blue Cocoon of Evolution (3) Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3) Pinch Hopper Insect Queen Gagaga_Girl Synchro Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon Black Rose Dragon Black-Winged Dragon Dark End Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Reptilianne Hydra Stardust Dragon Splendid Rose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Xyz Monsters Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Fusion Monsters Chimeratech OverDragon Five-Headed Dragon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Cyber Dark Dragon Cyber End Dragon (10) Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Pendulum Monsters Astrograph Sorcerer Supreme King Dragon Zarc Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon White Wing Magician Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm Supreme King Gate Infinity Supreme King Gate Zero Stargazer Magician Ritual Monsters Cú Chulainn the Awakened Hungry Burger Legendary Flame Lord Reshef the Dark Being Paladin of White Dragon Token Monsters Spider Token (5) Spells Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Super Polymerization (2) Polymerization (3) Umi Photon Generator Unit (3) Attack Reflect Unit (3) The Seal of Orichalcos (7) Toon World Knight's Title Mark of the Rose Mimicat Emblem of the Awakening Hamburger Recipe White Dragon Ritual Monster Reborn Scapegoat Burst Stream of Destruction (3) Traps Mirror Force (2) Skill Drain Spider Egg Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2) DNA Surgery (3) Negate Attack (2) Doppleganger Time Machine (4) Rare Meta morph (6) Gallery Marina Uchiha (2016) Sprites.png|Yoko's Partner Sprites Yoko Buxaplenty (2016) Sprites.png|Yoko Buxaplenty Sprites Meteor Rangers (2016) Sprites.png|Meteor Rangers Sprites Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters